Finding Love
by Mrs. Fang-Black17
Summary: Seth meets the girl of his dreams: smart, funny, bubbly, but has a dark secret. Will this love last or will this secret tear them apart? Read&Review!
1. Prolouge!

Hi people! So, not into the AGATB? That's ok here's another Twilight story! This has some ideas from BFF BELLA! Thanks! I don't own the characters!

N POV

No. I thought to myself. There is no way this is happening. I'm happy for him but really does it have to be true? I couldn't think straight not with dad eavesdropping.

"Damn!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Nessie!"

"Sorry!" I walked to LaPush and talked to Jake about it he really didn't have any advice.

--------

Seth's POV

How could this have happened?!?! Talk about the family mistake! God I screw everything up.

_It's the leech's fault!_ Everyone assured me. No, it was my fault!

**So, I know that this is short but it's the prologue! I'll update as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one!!!!!! In my story Nessie can also read minds along with projecting her thoughts to other people**

**I don't own anything accept Bailey!!!!!! Please review!!!!**

"So," I said to my best friend Bailey. "Are you ready to go to LaPush?"

"Yes, it'll be cool meeting Jacob's friends." Bailey already knew I was a hybrid and knew about my family and all the other stuff that happened. What she didn't know was that me extremely amazing boyfriend turned into a giant dog. "Is your uncle still staying with us?" Bailey tried to sound like she didn't care when in all honesty my mother was less obvious.

"Yes, Emmett is still tagging along. We just have to wait for Jake to-" I was cut off by my phone the text.

Ness, we're all ready for you and your friend! And Seth said that its ur turn 2 make us hotdogs! : D

Jake

"Never mind what I said we have to leave." I said. "Emmett! Pull yourself off of Rose and let's go!"

_God, Emmett is sooooooooooooooo cute._

"Bail?" she blushed and apologized. Emmett took dad's Volvo and headed to LaPush.

"Nessie? Did you ask Jacob how many hd's he had left?" Emmett asked holding back a laugh. I pressed my palm to his cheek telling him that Bailey had no clue about Jake.

"Yes, Dad." I said whenever he acted like a dad.

"Pshh I'm waay cooler than your dad.

_Yeah, you are._

"Please?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine." When we finally got to Seth's house everyone was waiting.

"Come on, Bail you have to meet everyone. _Everyone listen! I can't tell any wolf jokes because Bailey doesn't know about Jacob._

_Ok, we won't tell._

_Good!_

"Ok, Bailey time to introduce you to everyone. The one with the four year old at his hip is Quil, the girl is Claire. The girl with the scar is Emily and the guy next to her is Sam. The girl with the long black hair is Kim and the boy next to her is Jared. The girl with the short hair is Leah, she's with Embry. The one who doesn't look very happy is Paul, he's with Jacob's sister Rachel. And the one snacking on chocolate is Seth." wow, I just introduced the entire pack.

_Wow, Seth is kinda cute. _ After she said that-mentally of course- Seth looked up at her for the first time.

_Wow, your friend Bailey is really pretty. _Seth also had _that_ kind of look on his face.

"Eww." I whispered to her. "So any questions"

"No. Not yet at least." We walked to the backyard where I was thrown an apron that said, "Kiss The Cook." The grill for the hotdogs was already plugged in to an outlet.

"Seth?"

"Yes, Nessie."

"How long has the grill been plugged in for?" God only knows.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…..two weeks?" Stupid Seth!

"Ok, well do you have anything to ignite the grill with?"

"No."

"Forget again Clearwater?" Emmett teased. The pack really liked Emmett they actually-against Rosealie's taste in people- became great friends.

"This is only the second time!" Seth retorted.

"Well, looks like I'm cooking hotdogs off the stove." I sighed everyone complained but soon got over it. I walked in the kitchen and twenty minutes later they were all done. I was preparing to bring the hotdogs out Jake came and surprised me. I set the hotdogs on the counter and smiled at Jake.

"Hey, Ness." Jake said, giving me a backwards hug. "Mmmmm hotdogs smell good." I turned around and hugged Jacob right back.

"Thanks." I said snuggling into his shirt.

"My compliments to the cook." He laughed.

"Why thank you." I giggled. Then really out of nowhere Jake leaned in and kissed me. Reflexively I reached up to touch his satin smooth hair. Because he was 6'7 he effortlessly lifted me up on the counter so he didn't have to bend down. The kiss deepened just a little bit he started tracing abstract circles on the small of my back.

"Lassie! Air Bud! Can you two keep your tongues in your own mouths for just five minutes?" Emmett said loud enough to make us both jump back.

"Coming from you?" Jake challenged. I shoved Emmett out the door with the hotdogs and gave Jake one more kiss before going out to a scene I didn't think possible.

"…really?" Bailey was giggling with Seth! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"Nessie? Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Seth asked sheepishly.

"Ok." I said turning on my heel and going to sit on the counter.

"Uhh. Nessie I don't really know how to tell you this." Seth began.

"Just say it, Seth!" I said becoming a little irked.

"Well this will probably make you mad." Seth protested.

"Uhh..i'm not telling." Seth decided. With that I lunched forward and tackled Seth to the ground. He complained that he was in pain so he rolled on his back. Although I held his arms above his head.

"Mow Seth what did you do?" I demanded. He finally caved in. and told me!

**Cliffhanger! Very sorry I took so long to update can I have just three reviews and I'll update before Sunday? Well if you want to know what happens click review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm going to 6Flags tomorrow and won't be home till late so that's why you're getting your chapter early! I don't own Twilight. And BFF BELLA inspired parts of this

**SPOV**

Wow, Nessie was loosing her mind over something she doesn't even know about! God, she was strong and forceful. She's a Cullen of course they're gonna be forceful. I left my mind clear so she wouldn't read that I possibly just imprinted. And wanting her to free me. "Ok," I began surrendering to her. "I Imprinted on Bailey."

NPOV

"You. Did. What?" I made every word it's own sentence. I felt my hands clutched his shoulders tighter than what his body would allow.

"Nessie? Circulation!" Seth rasped. Just as I was about to hold tighter Emmett boomed through the door.

"Woa, Nessie!" Emmett said jokingly.

"Don't distract me! I'm trying to cut off this mutt's circulation." I barked. Emmett being my chaperone- because dad was being paranoid- knew that, while it may bring great happiness to Rose he had to save Seth.

"Mission accomplished!" Seth cried out.

"Nessie! Why don't you get off of Seth!?" I wasn't paying attention until I heard murmurs from every guy, the girls were still outside. Jake was still outside. So when he came in the scene of Seth and I weren't too pretty.

"What the hell?!?!?!?" Jacob's voice boomed.

_Wow, Nessie. Making out with the dog not five minutes ago and now your sitting on Seth, his best friend? Emmett questioned_

_Jake and I were not making out! _

_Yeah you were._

_No we weren't!_ Hurriedly I got off of Seth feeling really crappy.

Why were you on Seth? Jake asked in an even tone

_He made me really mad. He imprinted on Bailey._

_That's bad?_

_What if it's not an imprint? She'll be devastated if he dumps her. And I'm scared for her._

_Why_

_To personal._

"Emmett. Can you sit outside with Bailey and all of them? Tell her I'll be back ASAP?" Emmett rolled his eyes and went out. Jake stayed to, to make sue I don't try to kill Seth.

"Seth are you sure this is an imprint?" Jake asked.

"YES!" _Woa, Seth we are just looking out for you. Well, now I am. I was just worried about Bailey for personal reasons._

_Sorry. But believe me I am 100,000 percent sure._

"I believe Seth." I told Jacob. Now I had to talk to Bailey about Seth. And then I realized that I was acting like an Alice mini-me.

SPOV

Bailey. I kept repeating the name in my head she was so pretty. Not like Nessie, she's pretty but Bailey is so….I don't know but I couldn't find the word. When Jake and Nessie were in the kitchen I started rambling on about random stuff. (**I ramble A LOT so don't judge Seth or me.) **

"So, I was the last to finish rebuilding my dad's car. With some minor help from Jacob." I was gloating something that I was taught was bad but I'm trying to get the girl, Bailey.

"No way! That's amazing. And you did a majority of the work?" she asked her voice rang in my ears and my stomach dropped. Wow, I had just imprinted

"Yep."

"That's really cool." Bailey's voice was rising when she spoke.

"Honestly?" I wasn't sure if she was

"Scouts honor." She giggled.

"Your a Scout?" I asked trying to hold back laughter **(Don't mock girl scouts I am one)**

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Honestly? Really?"! _Just then Jake and Nessie came out of the house both of their mouths looked puffy. Ewww they were probably making out_

_SETH! Nessie barked. No more hanging around Emmett._

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked Nessie. She agreed and I got attacked. What a life. At least I could ask her how Jake approached imprinting. I had so many questions and at least I won't get killed for them.

So, are you going to review? Please do because it's hard to write from Seth's POV and some people (preetynpink) don't like the wolves. So if you really do like me as an author you'll leave criticism.

NessieCullen17


	4. Chapter 4

HI! Really sorry this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I was falling asleep at four. So, really it's a good thing that the chapter is a day late.

NPOV

"So, Seth. Do you have any questions about imprinting?" Jacob asked.

"Well, how did you tell, Nessie, about your imprinting on her?" Jake opened his mouth to tell the story but I held up my hand and he stooped.

"Well, Jake took me to the beach and we walked around a little bit. He set up a picnic and we talked. He retold the Quilette scary stories and it came out that way." I smiled at the memory. Seth sensed that I was leaving stuff out but he was happy that I did.

"Dude you realize that it has to be you that to be you that tells Bailey about us." Jake added. Seth turned to me I shook my head agreeing with Jake. Then out of nowhere, beep, beep, beep! I had gotten a text from Alice.

Hey, Nessie! Seth should just flat out tell Bailey! *Hint! Hint* she'll think it's cool! And she'll owe u 4 life! Have a gr8 time! Oh, Rose said darn! U didn't squeeze Seth hard enough

3 Ur fave pixi aunt Alice

"Alice just texted me and said we should just be flat out with Bailey." I said.

"Which means that's our best bet." Jake and Seth sighed simultaneously.

"Well let's tell Bailey about the wolf thing first I sighed.

"OK. Tell her to stare at the trees and Jake'll nudge you when it's ok." Seth said.

"Ok." With that I walked out of the house and told Bailey to do that. And everybody knew exactly what was happening. Seth and the rest of the boys followed out and knew that it was time that the leeches friend knew the truth

"Ok," Bailey said warily. We all walked to the trees and faced them.

_God, I hope Bailey isn't scared._

_She won't be, Seth! I had to keep reassuring him._

"Nessie? Why are we doing this?" Bailey asked.

"You'll see." I smiled. About five minutes after I felt Jacob nudge my hand. I sucked in a deep breath and told Bailey to turn around.

_Holy COW!!!!!!!!!!_

_I know._

"Ok," Bailey began. "Which one is Seth?" She asked, clearly trying not to scream.

"The one in front of you." I pointed. "And this one is Jake I said rubbing the top of the rust wolf's head.

"So the pack lined up according to whom they're going out with?"

Perfect!" I said. As if by some miracle Bailey started to understand.

"So, Seth and I should be dating?" It was as if I heard the click in her head she blushed deeply and choked out and awwwww. The boys phased back and we left Bailey and Seth alone for a while. Before that she pulled me aside and jokingly said, "So you can tell me about the vamps, but not this?"

"Yes. It's not really everyday I tell people my boyfriend is a giant dog."

SPOV

They had left us alone to talk. Just us. "So, are you freaked?"

"Not as much as you think." She admitted shyly. We were only outside for about fifteen minutes but that was enough. I had told her about imprinting and it went surprisingly smoothly. When we were done Bailey ran through the door straight to Nessie. She was silent for a minute then her and Nessie were shrieking.

NPOV

It happened, Seth had imprinted! I was so happy for him despite me trying to kill him.

"So your 100% sure about Seth and I going out won't be awkward?" Bailey asked.

"Positive! Seth is like a little brother. I love him just as a brother." I assured her. We said our goodbyes but Bailey knew Seth's was merely a see ya later.

What'd ya think! This is gonna have more chapters so don't worry! And I'll try to be consistent with the updates


	5. Chapter 5 Dating Pains

**A/N: the rest of the story is most likely gonna be from Seth's POV, a little more from Nessie, and even Bailey! Huge thanks 2 preetynpink123 and BFF BELLA love ya! Sorry other reviewers those 2 are really close friends outside of **

**SPOV**

**The next day around noon.**

Wow, I was so happy I wasn't the last to imprint! We still had Collin and Brady. Even though it was very "Jacob" of me imprinting on someone that I probably shouldn't have. Then, stupidly I realized I didn't have Bailey's number. I'll have to call Nessie or have Jacob text her. In the end I just had Jacob text her.

"Seth, I don't understand how in the beginning you couldn't tell that Bailey was flirting." Jacob commented..

"Regardless I still got the girl.

"True." He sent the texted and got a reply in seconds

Her cell is 234-8752! And her home is 445-2347. Her texting # is the same! Ps she really likes u Seth! :D in fact give the fone 2 Seth!

3Nessie

"She wants to talk to you." Weird.

"Uhh, ok." I said. He handed me the phone and texted back.

Hey, Nessie!

Seth

Seth, hi! I have 2 give Bail, ur #. Don't worry, I'm goin' 2 a movie w/ her 2nite!

Nessie

U'd do that 4 me? O.O?! Jk I really owe u!

Seth.

No u don't "owe" me. C if Jake wants 2 come! U 2! U know 2 date it?

Nessie

"Nessie wants to know if you wanna double date with her." I told him

"Who's the other couple?"

"Think about it."

"Oh, yeah, totally."

Jacob's all 4 it! Wat time?

7:30ish at my house

Ok, cool.

C ya!

3Nessie

LOL, c ya 2nite.

Tell, Jake that I have 2 go hunting.

Bye-Bye

"Nessie had to go hunting." I told Jacob. He shrugged it off; we had a long time until 7:30.

Time lapse……ok its 7:30!

We took, Leah's old car that she rarely used. Thanks sis.

"Nervous?" Jacob taunted. We were pulling into the parking lot of the Cullen mansion.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Chill, Seth." I took a deep breth and nodded confirming that I was "chilled". We hopped out of Leah's beater and raced to the door.

"Come in!" Emmett yelled. We geard Rose grumble something that sounded vaugley like, "why do you like those Mutt's"? we walked in and saw Nessie and Bailey talking about school.

"Hey, Jake!" Nessie cried running to give Jake a hug a bear hug which was funny to watch because her skinny arms bearly went around Jacob's waist.

"Hi, Seth." Bailey was blushing as bad a s Nessie does, which was confusing because I don't know how easily she blushes.

_Only when she's nervous. _Nessie answered my silent question.

"Hey." I only said that because I wasn't sure what to say. She looked really pretty. She had a denim skirt on, with a tee-shirt that read "I'm not random. I just have a lot of……ooooh a bunny!" I smiled at that.

_Tell her you like her shirt._

_Will you go away? Sorry._

_It's ok_

"I, uh, like your shirt."

"Really? Most people are like 'Bailey, I've never seen you be random'." She admitted. I lightly chuckled.

"Ok, lovebirds! I have to drive youo. Don't worry, Nessie, Alice is following us in your car." What was up with Edward? He really is overprotective. The drive was fairly short we- Jacob and i- were clueless as to what we were going to see. Jake and I ordered snacks while the girls got our tickets.

"Ok guys,"Nessie began. "We are going to see….." Nessie took a long paue, "a parody of the High School Musical movies!!!!!" Baily and her said at the same time.

"Awesome." Jake and I said at the same time. We ordered two tubs of popcorn so Jake and Nessie could share and Bailey and I could share. Jake and Nessie walked with their arms around each others waist. Bailey and i? we walked close to each other while I held the popcorn. Jake also bought three sodas, one for him to share with Nessie and two so Bailey and I could have our own. Pourpusly, jake picked the seats in the front so Bailey and I _had_ to sit next to each other. We took our seats and I almost lost my mind.

**Ok, another cliffhanger!!! I know I'm the Queen off cliffhangers, but don't be sad I promise to update soon**

**NessieCullen17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry about the bad spelling in the last chapter. I was just anxious to put up my chapter! Guess what? bellaedwardfan78 is my new favorite reviewer!**

**SPOV**

We took our seats across from Jacob and Nessie. We saw promos for Dance Flick and UP. **(A/N: those movies are currently being promoted where I live)** After we were told to silence our cells the movie started.

"Come on! What team is the best?!" the actor who portrayed Chad yelled.

"Mizzu?" **(A/N: Go Mizzu)**

"Northwest?"

"Ohio?"

"Columbia?" the actor acted really ticked

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Wildcats is the answer!" That got a giggle out of Bailey and me.

"Did you take you medicine today Chad?" one of the team mates asked.

"YES!"

"You know that your prep talks suck?" Troy asked. Another giggle. I glanced over at Jake and Nessie. Jake had his arm around her shoulders and for a second I wished that was Bailey and I. Then the drama teacher walked in and that tipped everyone off.

"You guys missed a big music number!" her voice chirped.

"Ugggggg! Yes, Miss Darbus!" the team chanted.

That continued in for a little while and eventually the movie ended. Our popcorn was nearly gone. Gosh, I must have been nervous. We walked out to the lobby where we debated where we should eat at.

"Burger King?" Seth suggested

"Naw. It gives Bailey stomach aches and it makes me puke." Nessie chimed in. Then her eyes got big.

"No breakfast house!" Jake and I scolded. That made her blush.

"For your information I was gonna say DQ." She said defensively.

"Mmmm. That sounds good!" Bailey smiled. Nessie drove us to the Dairy Queen. "Nessie you know what you're getting?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah! It's always you guys who take forever." She smiled. Bailey ended up getting what Nessie got, chicken fingers, french-fries, and a large chocolate shake. Jake and I got their hotdogs, french-fries, and vanilla shake.

"Hotdogs?" Bailey questioned teasingly.

"Uhh, Jake, I need some air. Come with me and bring your food. _Crap. Nessie don't do this to me. _I begged silently_._

_It is for your own good. _

_Thank you?_

_You're very welcome. Now go get her._

_Thanks._ They left us to be alone again. "How'd ya like the movie?" I asked making small talk.

"It was funny." She was blushing so much. It was really cute. I barley noticed we were leaning forward until some girl came over and asked if we were with Jake and Nessie.

"That Dance Flick looked funny." I added still embarrassed.

"Yeah. I loved the promo, 'You bring your baby to school?'" Bailey giggled.

"'Heck ya! You just can't be leavin' your baby with anyone.'" I continued.

"'Mommy loves you pumpkin.'" We finished and laughed together. Eventually we were holding hands under the table. That lasted for about five minutes until we were disturbed again, but by a different guy.

"Hey! Mr. and Ms. Flirtsalot, I think your ride is leaving you!" shoot me now, I was thinking. Bailey turned bright red and under my brown skin I was probably tinted red. Bailey and I walked out- hands still twined together- to find Jake looking at Nessie's car.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The engine blew out." Nessie grumbled.

"Just fixed it!" Jake mumbled.

"You're the best Jakey." Nessie sighed. Nessie drove us to her house and I took Bailey home. Under silent begging to Nessie. Besides Jake could walk home. I pulled Nessie aside and gave her a huge thank you.

"Stop thanking me it was just meant to be." I swear she always brushed things off; her family always smothered her.

"Bye!" Bailey called. She hopped in Leah's beater and told me the directions to get to her house.

**Review! So, Seth and Bailey are getting closer! And the personal reason that Nessie had for objecting Seth's imprint comes out! So, review! **

**3 NessieCullen17 **


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

Bailey tells Seth something really big! Nessie is gonna be out of the story for a while! Bailey and Seth are on their way to Bailey's house.

Sadly I do not own Twilight :(

**SPOV**

"Bailey?" I asked.

"Yeah, Seth?"

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes, it was amazing. Turn left." She said. "Seth, can I tell you something? More like ask?" Bailey sounded concerned.

"Go ahead, shoot." I said, my hands tensing on the wheels.

"Um, how do I phrase this? What if you had a secret that could potentially hurt yourself?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Well, I would say, tell the person to tell someone they deeply trust." I played around the words, carefully.

"Turn right. Ok here's my stop. Well, let me show you something." She was biting her bottom lip. She sucked in a breath and rolled up her shirtsleeve. She had big red bruises, and- what looked like scratch marks- ringed around her shoulder and upper arm. Tears started rolling down her face. I lightly brushed them away, but let my hand stay on her cheek.

"Who did this?" I demanded.

"He did." She replied. I hoped this wasn't going to be like a Law and Order ordeal.

"Brother?" no response. "Dad?" I felt her nod under my touch.

"Can we talk somewhere else? I know the perfect spot." Her voice broke on the last part.

"Sure." She came around to the driver's door and waited. I let her lead me silently to what smelled like a forest. Night was coming so there wasn't much light. She led me to a tree and slumped into it and sobbed. I sat next to her and let her tears stain my shirt. "I'm really sorry I'm dumping this on you." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"I don't mind." I assure her stroking her hair. "You and Nessie are the only ones who know." She said looking at me for the first time since we left the Cullen's. I put my hand under her chin forcing her to look at me. She tried to pull away so I tightened my grip.

"Hey, hey, hey. It'll be okay. I'll protect you." We sat no one speaking for a while.

"I believe you." She sighed. I moved my hand from her chin to her jaw. "I think I might wanna get home. My brother will get curious." She said straightening up. I made small talk to keep Bailey from crying. We reached the door and I was going to kiss her.

**BPOV**

"Seth? Thanks for letting me vent. I needed that." That was the truth.

"You welcome." he said. He was so nice. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I stood there for a second and found out that I was kissing him back. When we parted we were holding hands.

"Night, Seth." I said releasing his hands.

"Night, Bailey." He smiled.

"You can call me Bail, I really don't mind." I told him**.**

"Ok, night Bail." He smiled. He had such a sweet smile. I watched him get in Leah's car and drive back home.

Hi!!!!! Did you like the chapter if not tell me or I'll send my Panda army after you. No, I won't do that…yet. Jk just please review!

**3NessieCullen17 :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Not Acting Like Dan Conner

**Hi! I don't own Twilight, just Bailey! Next day! :D **

**SPOV**

_3: OO next day_

I wanted to call Nessie and tell her that I knew the reason why she objected to me dating Bailey.

"Seth? Why are you calling?" Nessie sounded a little ticked.

"Well, I know the reason why you didn't want me to date Bailey." I just wanted to let her know, not taunt with this information.

"So, you know about her dad?" she sounded worried.

"Yes, and I didn't pressure her into telling me, she did that on her own." I added that last part because I didn't want to seem mean.

"No, I never suspected that. It's just that living in Forks, word travels fast." She was right; living in a small town gossip spreads fast.

"So, when you take Bailey to the beach tonight don't wear that awful cologne, she's allergic." Nessie added.

"WAIT! How do you know where we're going?" a pause. "Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you for playing." She laughed.

"Thanks for the tip." I said, a little ticked.

"But now, I guess you had a somewhat justified reason for attacking me." I admitted. She told me how wrong I was and to tell Jacob to call her. Now I was going to call Bailey for the first time.

"SETH!" she squealed in delight. I only chuckled. "Don't laugh!" she giggled.

"You, ok?" I asked still worried about last night.

"Mm-hmm" she confirmed.

"Do you wanna go to LaPush beach tonight? It'll be just us."

"I would love it." She said, sounding breathless.

"What time would be good for you?"

"Umm…how 'bout 6:45?"

"Sounds good to me see you tonight."

"Ditto." She hung up and I did whatever I could do to kill time. Then I realized that I didn't have anything to wear. So I called Nessie for the second time today.

"Hey, Seth. Of course I will help." God, is here anything that pixie doesn't see?! "Would me coming over at 5:45 work?" she asked.

"You think it's gonna take an hour for one date?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, Seth." She said in a mocking tone.

"Ok, see you in an hour." She said.

"How long does it take for you to get over here?"

"An hour."

"Really?"

"Yeah gotta go."

"'K thanks for helping."

"No problem." We hung up and I killed an hour by perfecting the song I learned for Bailey over the guitar. (A/N: Seth is a musician 2! He can sing and is a guitarist) Nessie came and got me 'date ready' and left before I went to pick up Bailey.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was so nervous about my date with Seth. I wasn't sure if he would like my outfit; a black knee-length skirt and a red shirt. He wasn't like other guys he listened, paid attention to me. I checked the clock and it read 6:40. "No, he's coming". I kept telling myself. Then sure enough he was there.

"Hey." I said feeling myself blush.

"You, ready?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Yes!" I said grabbing his hand. Seth kept looking at my shoulder. "Seth, it's ok." I told him rubbing the hand that wasn't on the wheel of Leah's car. We finally reached the beach and it was deserted except for us. "Seth, the beach…it's…it's… amazing!" I exclaimed. Seth came around and let me out. I left my flip flops in the car and we walked down to the beach.

"So, how long have you been a werewolf, sorry shape shifter?" I asked. Nessie never told me about this.

"I'm surprised Cullen hasn't told you. Well it was about two years ago." He told me. He made it sound so prestigious. "Well, it was actually a little after my dad died." He chuckled with no humor.

"Are you mad at me for asking?" I said nervous that he would feel offended.

"No. It's just that _he_ _and_ Jacob's dad were both wolves." He explained. "You look confused." Seth smiled. Our second date and he was already reading my expressions. "You know about imprinting so it'll be easy to explain. See remember the four year old when you first met the pack?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, Quil imprinted on her." I must have had an abnormal look on my face because he was covering his mouth with his free hand to stop laughing. "Sorry for laughing. It's just that Bella had the same expression." I nodded feeling relaxed. "So, Quil imprinted on Claire, you can't help that part. And he doesn't age. Well, he does but not until Claire gets closer to his age then he'll start to age." He stopped.

"So, your dad imprinted on your mom. The age thing kicks in and you'll age?" I asked.

"Perfect." He appraised. "And once you decide to grow old with your imprint you stop phasing. So you get a check minus for not knowing that." He joked. I lightly nudged him.

"How was I supposed to know that?!" I exclaimed.

"Not my fault." He smiled his amazing smile again. We walked a little more before we reached a picnic basket and….a guitar?

"You play?" I asked.

"Just a little bit." I couldn't tell if was being modest. We sat down I smelled something I couldn't put a finger on. Then Seth pulled out hamburgers. Hmm, wonder who cooked.

"Do you not like hamburgers?"

"No, I love hamburgers, just doesn't smell familiar." I assured him.

"Heh, Emily made them." He told me. "Remember?" he joked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Ready to hear me play?"

"Yes." I smiled. He played the first chord and I knew the song.

Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core..

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

God, Seth could play _and_ sing! I touched my checks and they were burning up!

"Like it?" he asked.

"Yes, I loved it!"

"Honest?"

"I'm a scout you can't much more honest than that." I joked.

"So you liked it?" he asked again.

"Yes, I adored it." I assured him.

"Now can I ask you something else?" Seth sounded serious.

"Ok."

"How can you put up with the stuff your dad does?" he sounded angry.

"I-I- I don't know." I stuttered.

"He should pay." A scowl replaced the sweet smile he had minutes ago.

"Seth," I sighed.

"He should." He repeated.

"I agree, but you can't go all Dan Conner on my dad!" I told him.

"Do what?" he looked confused.

"Ok, there was an episode where Dan, the dad beat up Fischer, Aunt Jackie's boyfriend because he was abusive." I told him.

"Yeah, but Charlie is the cop down here too. He'll understand. And you don't have and abusive boyfriend it's your _dad_." Seth said as if that made it ok to beat up someone.

"Well, if you tell Charlie first." I started to say. We walked back to the car where we were discussing how my dad was gonna 'pay'. I desperately hoped that Alice wouldn't see and tell Nessie. Seth dropped me off at my house and I ran up to my room to call Nessie.

* * *

**So, what is Seth going to do?! If I get four reviews you'll find out!**

**3NessieCullen17**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people THANKS a ton 4 reviewing! I 3 u all!**

**Oh yeah, CullenLover13 is my new fave reviewer! Sorry bellaedwardfan78!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I called Nessie because I wasn't sure how extreme Seth would take threatening my dad.

"Hey, Bail whats up?" Nessie sounded concerned.

"How easily is Seth angered?" I asked.

"Well, there was a time after Harry. A boy said that there was no way Seth could take charge after his dad. So Seth punched the guy in the face." She explained.

"Uh-oh." I said. Remembering how hostile Seth was being towards my dad.

"Whats 'uh-oh' mean?" she asked.

"Well, I told Seth. And he kinda threatened to pound my dad." I said trying to sugarcoat the situation.

"Do you want us to help?" She asked.

"With what?" I said totally confused.

"Well, Alice saw Seth attacking your dad. And it's been constant." Nessie told me.

"I shouldn't have told Seth." I admitted.

"No, if you were to tell anyone but me, Seth would be the most understanding." She assured me.

"So, I want details on the date. Besides the telling Seth thing." Nessie said excitedly.

"Well, he serenaded me. With the song Fall For You! Then threatened my dad. And we talked a little about Harry and then he dropped me off at home." I said.

"Wow, is Seth any good?" Nessie asked.

"He's amazing." This went on for hours until Nessie asked if her family could help beat up my dad.

"So, can we?"'

"Well, if Charlie gives is consent." I was giving in.

"Bail, it's my mothers dad. He'll most likely not want to get involved with the whole vamp, werewolf thing." She explained. (A/N: Charlie knows about the vamps 2!)

"And your sure that he won't get involved?" I said guarded.

"Absolutely!"

"So, who's gonna be the one to tell Seth?" Nessie asked at she same time as I.

"Well, why don't we both tell him?" I suggested.

"Hmmm. Tell Seth he should let us help beat the snot out of your dad. I like it!" Nessie said.

"How bout tomorrow?"

"Um, ok. Right after you meet a family friend from Alaska!"

"Are your family friends going to help?" I asked.

"No, just a quick visit. Besides, Alice didn't see them in the picture when we surprise your dad!"

Ok, whats her name?"

"Emily. She and Tanya feel the need every year to come see me!" Nessie sounded ticked.

"What? You don't enjoy them?" I asked.

"Well, Emily is ok, but Tanya..ugh!"

"Can we finish this tomorrow?" I asked. I was really tired.

"Sure. See ya tomorrow. Wait! I'll come get you at eleven tomorrow. Tell Seth to meet at my house." Nessie added.

"Ok, night Nessie." I _was _tired, but too anxious for sleep. Thinking about how we were going to approach this to Seth. I truly wanted Seth to help, but not in a Dan Conner way. Then, I got a text from Seth. (alternate from Seth to Bailey!)

Whatcha up 2?

Nothin'

Your line was busy 4 4ever

Talkin' 2 Nessie

Hmmm

2morrow I need u 2 meet at Nessie's house at 11:00

4 wat

2 talk about my dad

she gonna help

yep

tell her thx

u can 2morrow

kk

night Seth

night

I fell asleep more anxious than I wanted to. I had told Seth so that was out of the way, just not his reaction.

Sorry if this chapter is short or a little random just a filler chapter. This week lets try for 6 reviews!

NessieCullen17


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight! I do however own Bailey. My friend Emily from school likes Seth so she's the vampire Emily! :D**

**P.s. you guys are lucky you get this early so I'm still requesting 6 or 7 reviews**

BPOV

Nessie and I were waiting for Seth to show up. "Is he normally like this?" I asked.

"Naw, probably just a pack meeting." Just then two vampires walked outside. "Ooo! Emily come here." Nessie said motioning towards the vampire that looked like Victoria, just a little less rabid.

"Do you have a power?" I asked. She was focusing on something really hard.

"She has telepathy." Nessie said. Just as soon as she said that one of Esme's nice plants was floating in mid air.

"I see." I said completely bewildered. Then finally Seth came. "Your late." I said leaning into him.

"Just by a little bit." He smiled. As if some force hit her, Emily dropped the plant and it landed with a thud.

"Nessie, can you come here?" Emily asked.

"Ok." She whispered something to Nessie that sounded like "is hot" and really ticked her off.

"He. Is. Not! That is so gross!" Nessie shouted.

"He is, though." Emily protested.

"He has a gf!" Nessie protested back.

"Who?" Emily said, finally seeming to back down.

"She is." Nessie said pointing to me.

"She is?" Emily wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, she is." Nessie said trying to control her anger.

"But she's a mortal!"

"No, dip! So was my mom! And my dad was a vampire when they met!" **(A/N: sorry Nessie's being so mean 2 u Emily)**

"Yeah, but _she _can't be changed into a werewolf!" Emily shouted. Oh. My. God. Emily was fighting over Seth!

"I know that! My boyfriend is a werewolf-"

"Shape shifter."

"I can call them whichever! And I know perfectly well that you can't change mortals into werewolves!"

"You did? But you're only like two!"

"With more knowledge of LaPush and werewolves than you'll ever know!"

"I don't need to take this!"

"Ok, bye." Nessie said. And with that Emily left putting Nessie in abitter mood. After about five minutes of Jasper calming her down Nessie was finally sane. "Seth, is Jake coming?"

"He said he was going to." Seth told her. Soon enough he was there; Nessie called her family out and we discussed how we were gonna get my dad.

"I say we throw stuff at him!" Emmett laughed.

"That's always your answer!" Nessie and I laughed together.

"What if Seth and Jake go all "wolfy" on them while you guys hold him down." Nessie suggested.

"We could although it would only-" Jasper began.

"He doesn't know and it'll have to look like your struggling. Besides the sight of someone turning into a werewolf could very well put him in cardiac arrest." Nessie explained.

"That's it! No, more "House" for you!" Bella laughed. **(A/N: I'm missing House 2** **write this)** "But honestly that's a really good idea." Bella acknowledged.

"So, we aren't throwing things at him?" Emmett moaned. A split second after Emmett was hit in the head with a pinecone.

"Yay! I hit him." Nessie cheered.

"I really like Nessie's plan." Carlisle thought out loud.

"So it's decided?" Seth asked.

"But wait, what will we do to tick off you, Jake?" Nessie asked.

"That is a good question." Jake said.

"Think about the situation if it was me." Nessie suggested.

"Ok, that'll be hard." He said.

"You can do it." Nessie said.

"I know."

"Ok, so Bail, do you have it?" Nessie asked. I knew exactly what she was talking about, the layout of my house.

"Yes I do." I told her. I ran to Nessie's car and got out the layout of my house.

"Woodsy?" Jacob asked. The first thing he noticed were the trees around my house.

"No, isolation." I told him.

"Where would we hide?" Carlisle asked, then realized, "oh, the trees."

"Exactly." Seth said.

"So, where would thing 1 and thing 2 hide?" asked Edward and Emmett at the same time.

"They are not "things"!" Nessie and I said at the same time. Then Jacob and Seth put their arms around our waist.

"But," Nessie continued, "you guys can hide behind the trees and the two wolves are gonna phase in front of the dad. You guys are then gonna jump out and hold Bailey's dad back. And Seth is gonna proceed to beat the snot out of him!" Nessie explained.

"Uhhhh, Nessie how much Snapped have you been watching?" Jacob asked.

"No more than usual." She replied.

"Sounds like a plan!" Emmett said.

"I'm not done. Emmett, you can throw a tree at Bailey's dad's car!" Emmett looked at me for approval I nodded my head.

"What time should we do this?" Seth asked speaking for- what seemed like the first time-.

"What about at 7:00?" Rose suggested.

"No, it'll still be light out." I said.

"10:00?" Jake and Nessie suggested.

"That sounds good to me!" Seth said. I looked around and got a nod from everyone.

"What time is it now?" Esme asked.

"6:00." Carlisle told her.

"So, we have an hour to kill?" Rose asked.

"Actually, Jake and I have a date." Nessie piped in.

"So do Seth and I." I added.

"Okay, just be back here at nine." Esme said. She looked really scared. With that Seth and I were off to LaPush beach. We drove in silence until we got there. We walked and sat down on the coastline on the ocean.

"Seth?" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, Bail?"

"Thanks. For everything." I sighed.

"Don't thank me. It's just common sense…for a wolf." He smiled is amazing smile and I let out a little giggle.

"It does. For a wolf." Too soon it was almost nine and we had to head back to the Cullen's. The ride there was dead silent. When we got to the Cullen's Nessie was dragging me into the house with a bag of…clothes.

"What's this for?" I asked as she threw the clothes at me.

"To hide." She whispered.

Ooooooooooooo cliffy! :DDDDDDDDD So, please 6 reviews! IDC about the last chapter

**NessieCullen17**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, 6 reviews already?! : D**

**Shootout 2 BFF BELLA, CullenLover13, raybanlover, purpleandpinklillies, preetynpink123, and bellaedwardfan78! You all rock! I am sorry I have had little tibbits of time on the computer so my fault this chapter is late**

It took me a moment to realize why she wanted me to wear black. I understood to hide and then it hit me; so we would all look alike!

"Are you sure your ok with doing this?" I asked. It felt a little wrong.

"Bail, you're my best friend, of course I'm okay with doing this!" Nessie assured me. Before I walked down I remembered that my brother didn't have anyone to watch him!

"Nessie! Let me call my grandma and ask her to watch my brother." I begged.

"Ok, here!" she said tossing me her phone. Ring, another ring, about five more rings then she picked up.

"Bailey? Whets wrong?" I hated that I had to lie to her but it was a necessity.

"I," cough, "have a little," cough, "cough can you come pick up Ben?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes." Crap!

"Ok, love ya." I said.

"Bye." She hung up and I told Nessie that she would be at my house in ten minutes.

"Ok, new plan! We're going to run to Bailey's house her grandma is on the way so someone has to let her ride on their back. Seth and Jake can't do that because they need their clothes and I'm carrying their clothes." Nessie said.

"Ok, I'll let her ride on my back." Emmett obligated.

"Ok." Bailey said, red tinting my checks. The run there wasn't as scary as I thought it would've been. Luckily we were able to get Ben ready and waiting for grandma to get him.

"Bailey! Get inside your going to catch even more of a cold!" my grandma scolded from her car.

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"Who are all your friends?"

"Um, they came to help me study." I said.

"Do they know your ill?"

"I'll send them off." Just before she could argue anymore Ben got in the car and grandma drove off.

"Ready?" I asked holding on to Seth's hand so tight that I was shocked that he didn't complain that I was squeezing to tightly. A chorus of "Yeahs and Yeses" was heard.

"Ok, lets go." Nessie piped in. "Emmett? When we throw things at the window we cannot include you, any of you really you- especially Emmett and Rose – will break the house." Nessie warned. We found some well sized rocks and decided twelve was enough. (3 for each: Jake, Nessie, Seth, and Bailey)

"Make your three rocks last." I warned.

"Ok, mom." Seth said giving my hand a little squeeze.

"Your welcome." I said. Seth and Jacob had amazing arms they threw their rocks incredibly hard, but I, I barely tapped the windows. After the Cullen's said they heard my dad coming we all hid.

"Who's there!" a all to familiar voice yelled. Then it happened.

The Cullen's- everyone but Nessie and Esme- attacked- really just restrained- my dad while Seth and Jake stood about ten inches away from my dad.

"What the h- is going on?!" my dad demanded.

"Your worst nightmare!" Seth growled.

"What are you-" Jake and Seth changing, cut him off mid sentence. That scared the stuff out of my dad.

"HOLY S-!" My dad yelled but fell back. Carlisle put a hand on my dad's neck to feel for a pulse, and then he motioned Nessie and I over.

"Is he…?" I trailed off.

"Not exactly. Nessie was right he went into cardiac arrest he should recuperate in about three days." Carlisle explained.

"K." I said unsure of how I was gonna explain how our dad "mysteriously" went into cardiac arrest.

"You could say it was a trick of light." Edward said breaking the silence.

"Or say that he was schizo." Nessie offered.

"Or I could say it was a combo of both." I said.

"Whatever you decide will be fine." Seth assured me after he and Jake were changed into the clothes Nessie brought.

"Thanks." I said.

"Come on you guys leave her and Seth alone." Nessie chided. Slowly but surly people cleared out and we were alone.

"Seth than you so much for doing this!" I sighed.

"I would do anything for you. You should know that." He said.

"I know." Eventually we wandered to the spot where I told Seth about my secret. We settled by a tree and just talked.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I whispered back, knowing that I really meant it. Then for only the second time he kissed me. When we were both tired we lolled off to sleep. I felt the suns heat on my eyes and was awaken by a female's voice.

"Wow, Seth." It was Leah. How am I going to explain _this_ to Seth's sister?

**Hi, so I hoped you liked the chapter! This week can we try for 7 or 8 reviews? Well try and you'll find out what Leah thinks about this**


	12. Chapter 12

**Too bad you didn't get this chapter earlier! If only one more person reviewed this story would be updated! bellaedwardfan78 is still my fave reviewer! :DDD**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

My mind was racing a mile a minute; I probably wouldn't be able to form a sentence. I can see how this looks: your baby brother and his imprint alone in the woods, and they were asleep." Seth?" Leah asked looking really mad.

"Leah, I know this looks bad, but I swear _nothing_ happened!" Seth exclaimed.

""How are you going to explain this," Leah barked waving he hands around, "to Sam?" Why would Sam worry about "this" I wondered. Leah was still hovering

"Seth isn't lying! We were just talking and lolled off to sleep." I cut in feeling the need to explain. "Just wondering, why would Sam care if something did happened?" I asked with true curiosity, and annoyance.

"Because, Sam is a yenta." Seth interjected jokingly. "Jake would never be like that, and that is why he's the Alpha." Seth smiled. "No, you know the reason." He said reaching for my hand. I really did know why.

"I guess I have to clean you guys up." Leah said sounding like it was a chore. "Last time all the Cullen's-except Nessie- were complaining that they smelled like dogs.

"Ok, lets go." Seth said helping me up. I stretched and we fell a few paces behind Leah. "Sleep well?" He asked twining our fingers together.

"Yeah, really well." I truthfully admitted."Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, Seth." I said giving him a nudge.

"Ok." Seth said seeming to give up. The walk there was fairly short, when we arrived I met Seth's mom for the first time.

"Mom!" Leah called. "Look who I found!" Their mom ran in the living room.

"Seth!" his mom scolded. "Why didn't you call?" she demanded.

"Because, you took my phone and we accidentally fell asleep." Seth explained.

"Who's this?" Seth's mom asked. "Oh, she must be Bailey!" she exclaimed. I just nodded and blushed.

"Mom, you're embarrassing her." Seth muttered.

"I'm fine Seth." I assured him.

"Bail, I'm gonna take a shower real fast." Seth said even though I couldn't smell the werewolf part he did stink a little.

"Seth, why not let Bailey shower first? She can borrow Leah's old clothes." She suggested. (A/N: just pretend that Bailey washed out the werewolf sent)

"Ok," I said not knowing if Leah would be mad about me wearing her clothes.

"Let me show you where the bathroom is." Ms. Clearwater said and then dragged me upstairs. She gave me a pair of Leah's clothes and I showered. I got out fast and waited on Seth's couch while he showered.

"Bailey?" it was Leah.

"Yeah?" I said interested in why she was talking to me.

"I'm just wondering, what do you see in Seth?" there was no sarcasm like I was expecting.

"Well, I trust him more than I trust anyone-except Nessie-but that's the main reason." I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. He makes me feel safe." I whispered. I wasn't sure if Leah could hear the double meaning.

"He really cares about you." Leah said.

"I can tell." I said. "Again, I'm really sorry if the scene this morning with Seth looked bad." I added.

"Oh, I want mad, or upset, my mom just said to give Seth a scare if I found him." She laughed, surprisingly I laughed with her.

"Can I borrow a phone?" I asked remembering that I had to call my grandma and explain my dad's "accident".

"Sure, here." Leah said handing me a sleek black phone.

"Thanks." I said going outside. It took five rings for my grandma to answer.

"Hello? Who is this?" We should've never given he caller id.

"Bailey." I told her.

""Hello, Bailey how are you?"

"Good, but I have some sad news." Not really sad.

"Well what is it?"

"Well, you know about dad's temper." And the fact that he beats the snot out of me.

"Yes."

"Well, he was outside and he thought he saw our neighbor's dog. He started screaming and fell into cardiac arrest." I said casually. "Don't worry, Nessie's dad was there." I assured my grandma.

"This is awful! Is he in the Forks hospital?" Awful? Not really

"Yes."

"Well, I should go and visit." She said sounding like she didn't want to go. "Where are you?" she asked.

"At my guy friend's house. I don't know the number." I told her honestly.

" Who's the boy?" she demanded.

"Seth."

"Ok, well call at seven." She told me.

"Ok, I'll just stay here till then."

"Why?"

"Because, I'll be home alone."

"Oh, well don't stay too, too late."

"Ok, but do you think Ben could stay with you until dad gets out?"

"Ok, I guess he can."

"Thanks."

"Ok, Bailey, bye."

"Bye." I replied. I walked back in to see that Seth was out of the shower.

"Nessie just called for you." Seth said as I walked over to the couch.

"Ok. Here's your phone back." I said tossing her the phone. I quickly dialed the Nessie's cell and she picked up quick.

"Hi, Bailey!" she squeaked.

"Hi, Nessie."

"So, is Leah being a Queen B.?" she asked.

"No, she wasn't really mad."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I gotta go hunting. Can you sneak over tonight?" she asked.

"I'll try."

"Thank, bye." Then she hung up.

"SO, everything alright?" Seth asked

"Yeah, it is." I said sitting close.

Leah's POV

I had just caught my brother alone in the woods with his imprint! _Seth alone with a girl!_ Bailey looked spooked, which surprisingly I _didn't_ want.

"Leah, I know this looks bad but _nothing_ happened." Seth was freaked out so I guess I'll have a little fun with this.

"How are you going to explain this," I said waving my arms around, "to Sam?"

"Seth isn't lying! We were just talking and lolled off to sleep." Bailey interjected. "Just wondering, why would Sam care if something did happened?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because, Sam is a yenta." Seth interjected jokingly. "Jake would never be like that, and that is why he's the Alpha." He was being such a flirt. "No, you know the reason." Seth said reaching for Bailey's hand. We started walking to our house, the walk was really short.

"Mom, look who I found!" I yelled. My mom did her thing and I texted Embry in my room while Bailey showered. After she got out I noticed she was sitting on the couch.

"Bailey?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she responded looking confused.

"I'm just wondering, what do you see in Seth?" I asked trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Well, I trust him more than I trust anyone-except Nessie-but that's the main reason." She told me. That's weird.

"He really cares about you." I told her. She also said that he makes her feel safe. She asked to borrow my phone so I let her. Seth came down as soon as she left to make her call.

"Leah? Is Bailey calling Charlie?" Seth asked.

"No, not yet." I said. Seth looked stunned. "Kidding." I told him

"Were you actually talking to her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I told him shortly.

"Thank god, Embry imprinted on you. You are so much more nicer." Then I slapped him on the arm and told him that he was wrong. Then ring, ring, ring, the leech was on the phone.

"Sure, Nessie, I'll have her call you back." Seth said. Then Bailey walked in. Seth gave her the message about Nessie and she called back. I could hear Nessie asking Bailey about me. They hung up and Bailey came and sat on the couch.

"Everything ok?" Seth asked.

"Yeah."

**Yay chapter 11! How bout just 2 reviews?! Ok bad sarcasm, but just a review! Also, you should read Emmett's Version of "The Wheels on the Bus" by ginny'snubre1fan! It's so funny**


	13. Chapter 13

Same old same old: I don't own Twilight, I own Bailey and parts of the story and I'm playing favorites with the reviewers! :D school is out! Well it was out 2 days ago!

BPOV

"Is Nessie demanding you back?" Seth asked giving me puppy eyes.

"Yes, she wants details." I said smiling. The truth.

"Do you have to go?" Seth said hopping off the couch.

"Not until seven. She's being dragged into a hunting trip." I told him getting off the couch.

"Leah, tell mom I'm taking the car to the beach." Seth hollered as he towed me out the door.

"I swear Seth, you live on the beach." I said as he continued to tow me out of his house.

"That I do." Seth smiled.

"Let's walk." I suggested. He shrugged and we walked to LaPush beach.

"What did you tell your grandma? You know, about your dad?"

"Well, I told her that his temper got the best of him. He saw a dog started yelling, and then…oops cardiac arrest." He chuckled lightly.

"And she believed you?"

"She's 88, yeah pretty much anything that comes out of my mouth she believes." We talked like this until we reached the beach. It was only 10: 00 but it still looked pretty. "Now, I remember why you love the beach." I sighed.

"Wanna swim?" Seth asked leading me to the water.

"Um, I don't have a suit." I said lamely.

"Just go as you are, lots of people do it." Seth explained, shedding his shirt. Nothing wrong with that I guess.

"God the water is cold!" I smiled as he pushed me in."

"You think?" Seth asked.

"Your 108.8 degrees Seth, cold water couldn't possibly faze you."

"Good point." He noted. "Wonder why there aren't any people here?"

"Who knows?" I said walking into deeper water. "Did it seem weird to you that Leah was being nice? I mean I don't know her well enough, but Nessie said that she can get.." I trailed off.

"Actually, it did. She's a whole lot nicer since Embry imprinted on her." He noted.

"Can I ask you something?" I said remembering something funny Nessie told me about.

"Ok."

"Is it true that you were forced to go on a date with Nessie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett said to take her to Elmo." He was blushing!

"And?"

"And we went and I loved the show." He said bushing deeper and biting his lip. "Jacob said that she has video proof that I went." (A/N: this story that Seth is telling is off of Online Dating: Cullen Style)

"That was sweet of you." I said.

"Nessie was peeved." Seth admitted.

"Really?"

"Was she ever? She called Elmo a stalker."

"Well, he is!" I defended.

"You think so too?" he smiled.

"I don't think I _know_!" I giggled.

"Really? Did you know I was going to do this?" he asked splashing me with water.

"No, did ya know I was going to do this?" I said splashing back. Then, ruining our moment was Sam.

"Seth?!" he looked shocked.

"SAM! WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" Seth said making every word it's own sentence.

"Pack meeting!" he called.

"Ugg." Seth grumbled.

"It's ok." I assured him wringing out my hair. The pack meeting was short and sweet. After that I called my grandma, just to make sure everything was ok.

"Looks like I have to give you to Nessie." Seth said looking at his watch.

"Ok." I said as he got in Leah's car. After about ten minutes we finally pulled up to the Cullen's mansion.

"Bailey!" Nessie called as I walked up to the curb. "So tell me everything!"

"Ok, well we went to the beach." I said as she towed me up the steps.

"And?"

"We swam."

"And?"

"Leah was nice."

"Leah? Leah Clearwater? The Leah Clearwater who broke a boy's ribs because he said that she should dress girly?!" Nessie marveled.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Well she has lightened up. She just can't tell."

"That's what everyone says."

"It's true."

"Well can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would anyone mind if I stayed here tonight since my house is deserted?"

"No one would mind." She assured me.

"Cool." That night I slept surprisingly well. That morning however…

"Bailey, the hospital needs me to ask you a few questions about your dad." Carlisle said.

"Ok."

Since school is out I will try to update sooner! :D


	14. Chapter 14 schizos and introgations

**I don't own Twilight! Really sorry the chapter took so long.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was scared senseless, I had never been interrogated. "It'll be ok." Nessie assured me.

"Thanks, Nessie." I mumbled. Carlisle told us that the hospital had to have the interrogation at the hospital, great. The ride was eerily quiet.

"Nessie? You know where to go for this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. Down the hall, past the ER, and if I pass the OR waiting room I've gone to far." She recited.

"You are your mother's child." Carlisle chuckled. That was true; she knew the hospital like the back of her hand. "Were, here." He said as he pulled to the curb of the front doors.

"Come on, it'll only take 35 minutes at tops." Nessie said sliding out of the car. Thirty-five minutes!?! "Bail, I promise you that it will be ok." She kept reassuring me.

"Miss Cullen? What's wrong? Fall down?" a nurse asked as we walked down the hall. Nessie blew curls out of her face and put on a fake smile.

"No, nurse Stacy." She grinned. The nurse nodded in understanding. "God, why does every single flipping nurse assume I hurt myself when n I come here?" she asked angrily. "Bail, I know." She teased.

Baby u kno that I miss u  
I wanna get wit chu  
Tonight but I can't now  
Baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl u kno I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't rite now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone  
Kiss me through the phone

"Jake calling?" I asked.

"Uh-hu." She smiled.

Baby I kno that u like me  
U my future wifey  
Souljaboytellem  
Yeah u can be my boonie  
I can be ya clyde

"Hey, Jake. Two seconds." She still had her huge "Jacob" grin on. "Seth?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep." I grinned. "Hey, Seth."

"Whatcha doin'?" Should I tell him? _I don't think so, not yet._ Nessie suggested.

"I'm getting questioned." I bit my bottom lip.

"About your dad?"

"Yeah. Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"Sure." He huffed.

"Seth? Do I have to sing the "Don't worry! Be happy!" song?" I giggled.

"Nah." I could hear him chuckling. "Text later." He asked

"Sure." I agreed.

"Call." Nessie chided. "Ok, see ya." Sometimes I wish Seth and I were like that. Knowing when each other would call, and by surprise.

"Miss Gray? Ready?" how stupid, I'm about to get questioned, not really!

"Yes ma'am." I whimpered.

"Miss Cullen? We need you in here too." Thank god!

"Ok." Nessie actually seemed nervous.

"Take a seat." The nurse instructed. Robotically Nessie and I did as we were told. "Was your dad schizophrenic?" she asked.

"Not to the vest of my knowledge." I answered very robotic.

"Headaches?"

"Well, you know when your sick and you hold your head?" the nurse nodded. "Well, he held his head like that a lot." Why was that even relevant?

"Did he mumble when he did that?"

"No, he clenched his jaw."

"Interesting. Any physical outbursts?"

"To whom?" I asked slitting my eyes.

"To anybody."

"Yes, to me." I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Let me see." Robotically I rolled my sleeve up and faded blue-red-black rings were still visible.

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Yes. Two people." I was holding back tears.

"Who?" she pressed.

"Seth and Miss Cullen." I mumbled.

"Who's this Seth?" she asked as if Seth was doing this. "Boyfriend?" I don't know, I've never referred to Seth as my _boyfriend_.

"Not really, just a close friend."

"Hmm."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, but your mom doesn't know about this?" she asked seriously.

"No, she left when I was ten. She told my dad he needed help and that once his head was clean she would come back. She said she didn't want to burden a child to poverty because that was going to be her life with a child. I haven't seen her in five years." I was beginning to shout. "Sorry." I said with tears coming down my face.

"That's ok, Miss Grey. Your mom, what did she mean when she said 'when your head is clean'?"

"I don't know."

"Well, a guardian can sue you father for this, battery." She informed me.

"I wouldn't be able to pay for the fees."

"We would do that."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but we might loose. You see, we did some tests and your dad has schizophrenia." She admitted.

"So, his attorney can say that the schizophrenia caused him to do this and he didn't really know." I admitted sadly. "But he did, every time he hit me he said that was for future beatings, and that it was my fault that mom left."

"That's _not_ true!" Nessie scolded.

"She's right." The nurse nodded.

"I want to sue." I decided. "I'm not going down without a fight."

"As you wish." She smiled.

"Thank you." She walked from behind the desk and hugged me. We walked out of the room to see Seth and Jacob waiting for us. I walked straight over to Seth and buried my head in his shoulder.

"What was is like?" he asked.

"Tense. My dad _is _schizophrenic. And I'm suing him for battery." His shirt muffled my voice.

"That's heavy." He said rubbing my back.

"Yeah, it was worth it."

"I'm sure it was." He said. "Come on Leah's waiting." He chuckled.

"Ok." Seth linked our fingers together and we walked out of the hospital with occasional glances. The car ride was slightly awkward with Leah being there.

"Ok, Cullen. Your stop. You to Black." Leah said not even giving Nessie a parting glance.

"Bailey, text me tonight." She hollered as Leah pulled away from the driveway.

"Kay!" I hollered back. On the ride back to Seth's house I rested my head on his shoulder. "How am I going to tell my grandma?" I whispered.

"I'll be there with you if you want." He assured me.

_I hope you still feel small  
when you _I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

"She's callin' now." I informed him. "Hello, grandma." I was trying to not break down and cry because I knew she would be stunned. The phone call lasted for about an hour and a half. She _was_ stunned at many things. The biggest one was that I was asking her to testify against her son.

* * *

**Again really sorry about the delay, I am working on Unexpected Encounters and this to so bear with me. The story is going not the way I expected, it's far better!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight. I do own the attorney, nurse, and Bailey.**

**Shout outs: ****dancingwiththecullens18**** and raybanlover 3 u guys**

* * *

**BPOV**

After an hour and a half of telling my grandma about the issue at hand I had three problems: (1) who would testify with me? (2) How could I ask my grandmother to testify against he son? (3) Would Ben testify? It was to overwhelming so I broke down and cried.

"Shh." Seth cooed.

"It's just really heavy. And I don't know who will testify with me and if Ben is allowed to or anything!" I sobbed. I didn't deserve Seth. "I know that my grandmother would never testify against her son…" I trailed koff. When we got to Seth's house we walked to his room where we talked.

"I'll testify for you and you know Nessie will." Seth soothed.

"You would do that for me?" I asked in disbelief. I've never had anyone care about me _that _much. But Seth was different, I knew our destines were bound, and that he _did_ love me that much.

"Yeah. Any day." He smiled. I caould hear the double meaning in his voice; he would do anything for me.

"I love you, Seth." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly. "I don't deserve you." I mumbled.

"I could say the same thing." He mumbled in my hair. It felt nice having the heat. We were silent for a moment and it was nice, but then…

_She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head)_

"Who's calling?" Seth asked as I sat up.

"The hospital." I looked down at the phone as if it would magically answer and desolve all my problems. "Hello?" I answered, finally.

"Is this Bailey Michelle Grey?" a woman asked.

"This is she." I answered back.

"We have a court date set, you need to bring everybody who will testify with you on this date." She was speaking as if I was a child.

"Yes…?" I said unsure of what else to say.

"The court date is set two weeks from today." She replied. By this time I was pacing around in seth's room, I was by the door and I slumped to the ground. "The hospital will be giving the financial aid, will they not?" Yeah, Mary Poppins.

"That they will." I replied robotically.

"Is the date going to be a problem?" she was on speaker phone so Seth heard and texted Nessie about the date. "Miss Grey?"

"Just one moment." I said as politly as I could manage. Seth tossed me the phone and I quickly read the text.

The date is fine, gotta go! :D

"Yes the date is perfect."

"Ok, I will call two days before. The trial will be at the courthouse outside of Forks."

"Yes, thank you." I waited as she said goodbye. "Yes, have a nice day too." Seth walked over and sat across from me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been better though." I bit my lip, a habit picked up from Nessie. Right after I said that Seth leaned across and our noses brushed; then I felt his mouth on mine. Instead of pulling apart he cupped my neck, deepening the kiss. He also raked his fingers throough my hair. His mouth was soft on mine, comforting.

"Better?" he asked keeping his forehead pressed against mine.

"Yeah." I smiled. This was nice; it made me forget all of the problems I had; melting them temporarily. Then Leah's voice cut through our moment.

"Seth? Seth?!" I had to stifle laughter because it was like a three year old hiding from their parents.

"What Leah?" Seth asked laughing. He must have had the same thought as me. We walked out of Seth's room and downstairs to see Leah staring wide-eyed at us. I touched my cheecks and they were burning and my hair probably looked like a mess to. As if reading my mind Leah handed me a ponytail.

"Thanks." I mouthed. Leah just shrugged. Then the fimaliar beep! Beep! I had a text from Nessie!

Wanna go 2 Port Angles? Alice is trying 2 make me! :0

-Nessie

"Nessie wants to go to Port Angles." I said more to Seth than to him and Leah.

"You should go." Seth urged. "Get your mind off of the situation at hand."

"Ok. I don't know when I'll be back." I smiled.

"Yeah, with Alice you can never knopw." He agreed. I called Nessie and told her I'd love to go shopping. She and Alice picked me up and we were off to Port Angles. As soon as we got in the car Nessie got a call from…

_Oh I'm a gummy bear  
Yes I'm a gummy bear  
Oh I'm a yummy jummy funny lucky gummy bear  
Oh I'm a jolly bear  
_

"Hi, Emmett." She said as if he called just to bug her. She looked taken back and said he had a question for me.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"Hi, Bailey! I have a small question about your date with Seth. When Nessie asked you 'Wow, is Seth any good'? And you said 'amazing!' what exactly did you mean?"

I let out a little chuckle before replying seriously, "Exactly what your thinking right now." I smirked.

"Well, then how was the date part?" he asked with false confusion.

"Oh, that part was nice too." He laughed and hung up.

"God, Emmett is so….demented? No, he's Emmett. " Nessie smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed. When we arrived at Port Angles, Nessie and I just window shopped while Alice had a full blown shopping spree.

"I think she needs Dr. Phil." I giggled.

"He said that he'll fit us in, in September." She giggled back. "So, the date is two weeks from now?" she asked as we walked up and down the isles.

"Yeah, Seth, and you agreed to testify with me." I said.

"You have Ben? He's like 14 isnt he?" she asked.

"Yeah, and he knows far more about the issue than you and seth combined." I told her. We went on like this until we realized Alice was "done" shopping. Unfortunaly she had to call Edward because her purchases filled the whole back seat. Edward came and got us and told me that he and the rest of the Cullen's would be willing to testify with me.

That made me feel safe. We arrived at the Cullen's and helped Alice unpack her backseat. I never made it back to Seth's that night, the Cullen's wanted to know if I needed them.

* * *

**Another chapter done! :D**

**You guys should read preetynpink's story Face Down and Dear Diary by Alice Laughed**

**-Nessie! 3**


	16. Chapter 16 cont of chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight, just Bailey!**

**Shout out:**

**dancingwiththecullens18 and CullenLover13 (I 3 them the most)**

* * *

**BPOV**

**"So, when is the trial?" Esme asked. All the Cullen's were lounging in their spotless white living room.**

**"Two, weeks." I answered. I could hear the audible anxiety in my voice. "You know you guys don't have to do this?" I asked feeling like a burden.**

**"We _want_ to." Dr. Carlisle insisted. Why did vampires have to be so persuasive? **

**"Really?" I asked again. **

**"It's the right thing to do." Nessie said.**

**"Thanks." I said giving up. Nessie leaned in and hugged me.**

**"Awww." Emmett snickered/cooed. "Bailey, you should give up. Vampires are just to persuasive." Emmett smiled.**

**Nessie leaned close lo me and whispered- well for me a whisper-, "Werewolves are way more persuasive. And you _know_ it!" she giggled.**

**"Totally." I agreed. And then…**

_**She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)**_

**"Hello?"**

**"Miss Grey? This is your attorney you can call me Mrs. Anne." Why now?**

**"Not to sound rude Mrs. Anne, but what do you need?" I asked politely.**

**"I need to know at least half of the people defending you." She was speaking robotically.**

**"Yes ma'am." I told them to state their names one at a time when she was ready. I put the phone on speaker.**

**"Ok, let them state their names, full, first, last, and middle is optional." She said. Since Nessie was sitting next to me she decided to go first.**

**"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She recited. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." Wow, does everybody have enormous names? "Bella Marie Cullen." Apparently not. "Mary Alice Cullen." Mary Alice? "Jasper Hale." Nope, just Edward and Nessie with the big names. "Rosealie Lillian Hale." Hmm, pretty middle name. "Emmett Cullen." Uh-oh, I thought, Esme's coming up. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He sounded prestigious as he said his name. "Esme Cullen." She recited.**

**"I'm sorry can you pronounce that for me?" **

**"Yes, Ez-may." **

**"Thank you. Now Bailey is there anybody else you can think of that is possibly testifying with you?" Nessie said Jake would. **

**"Yes, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, and Benjamin Grey." I stated each name slowly thinking about that, potentially I'm dragging them into..**

**"Thank you. And I'm required to ask you who is legal guardian?" **

**"Well, my grandmother is taking care of Ben, he's fourteen." Dr. Carlisle took the phone and talked to Mrs. Anne.**

**"Well as of right now, we're your legal guardians." Carlisle said as he handed me my phone. **

**"Thanks. For everything." I said, unsure of what else to say.**

**"Your welcome." He said patting my shoulder.**

**"Guess what this means?" Nessie asked in fake happy tone. So I played along.**

**"OMG! We're temporary sisters!" I said with the same false tone. We then went into a laughing fit.**

**"Ok, time to go to bed." Carlisle said. **

**"Okay." We chorused as we walked up the stairs. Nessie let me borrow a nightgown and we talked about everything almost all night.**

**"Think we should got to bed?" Nessie asked half asleep.**

**"I guess." I yawned.**

**"K, night." She yawned.**

**"Hmm-hmm." I mumbled, and drifted off to sleep. Forgetting the days' challenges.**

* * *

**So, you guys, why aren't you reviewing? 0.o you guys were doing so well in the beginning but then… I don't know. it just frusterates me and makes me sad :( I just want more than 2 reviews per chapter; so please, 3 or four reviews?**

**Review?! Please?**

**thanks 2 those who do! :D **

**NessieCullen!:D**


	17. Chapter 17 Court sucks

**Thanks so much! I 3 my reviewers! I don't own Twilight! Just Bailey and her family, the judge, and pretty much anything that Stephenie Meyer doesn't own! :D**

**Fave reviewers: ****raybanlover, dancingwiththecullens18, and CullenLover13 (it was 2 hard 2 pick 1)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The two weeks flew by fast. Mrs. Anne had called two days ago and my anxiety hit. Unfortunately Seth was in and out of the two weeks. Between Pack business, family, and his "self" time, we really only had the last couple of days before the date. I rode to the courthouse with Seth instead of the Cullen's. The car was really hot- between Seth and Jacob the car was burning-. Thankfully Nessie convinced her family that she should ride with us.

Seth looked super cute in his suit. I was biting my lip so much I made myself bleed. "Ouch." I mumbled. Seth saw the red and handed me a tissue. The ride seemed to take decades when it only took about two hours.

_She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)_

"Hello?" I said playing with a strand of hair.

"Miss Grey, are you almost here?" she asked, annoyance seeping from her tone. God, she is gonna make me go insane.

"Yes, ma'am." I huffed.

"Very good then." She replied and hung up.

"Were here!" Seth announced.

"Thanks for the lift." Nessie said as she slid out of the car with Jake at toe.

"No problem." He said as if he does this often. He found a parking spot that was fairly close to Mrs. Anne and Ben. He got out of the car and stretched and I just looked in the distance. When Seth was done we stayed quiet for a while before I turned to Seth and kissed him.

I put my arms around his neck and brought his face down to my level. Then I pushed my mouth against his. Before he could deepen the kiss I pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked a little bewildered, but keeping his forehead on my own.

"Everything." I said simply.

"Ok, you two! Break it up!" I heard Mrs. Anne bark. We walked into the court feeling everybody's nerves. I tried to calm down for Jasper and only ended up being more of a wreck. "Ok, sit." Mrs. Anne instructed. I glanced over at Jasper who looked like he was ready to rip his hair out. Poor Jazz. (A/N: Bailey is allowed 2 call Jasper, Jazz). We were sworn in and then the judge came in.

I felt Seth squeeze my hand; I must've been squeezing hard. "Sorry" I mouthed.

"Miss Grey, I have to say you have a lot of courage by doing this. Now what are you suing for?" does she not know? I guess she does, she wants to see if im tellin' the truth.

"For battery against a minor." I said calmly, surprised

"And do you have evidence?" she asked with a blank expression.

"Yes." Oh great, one syllable sentences.

"Pictures?" she asked with that same blank stare, void of emotion.

"Yes, and live evidence." I said.

"Please bring them forward."

"Ok," I pulled out my phone and retrieved the pictures.

"The marks are so dark." She muttered.

"And the live evidence?" she demanded. I was wearing a blouse that came down to my elbows so it was easy to roll up the sleeves. Reluctantly I rolled up the sleeve and revealed faded blue-black marks. "Come here." She ordered. Pushy? I did as I was told and heard gasps-from the other side. She lifted my arm and ran her finger up and down my arm. I guess she wanted to see if it was make up. Then she pushed right center of the scar, bruise, whatever it was!

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"How long have you had this?" she asked seriously.

"Three weeks." I calmly stated.

"Objection!" I heard my dad say.

"Overruled! Now sit down!" she ordered. "Ok, here's your phone and you can sit down." I walked back to my seat. "Now Miss Grey, tell me your side of the story."

"Well, my mom left when I was ten and Ben was nine. After she left I became the beating dummy. Anytime he hit me he said it was my fault that my mom left. Recently he was diagnosed with very mild Schizophrenia. The doctor even told me that he _knew_ exactly what he was doing. It's been five years since my mom left. She told my dad 'when your head is clean you'll see me again'." I finished.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, now we will listen to Mr. Grey's side of the story." She announced. He went on this big phial about how I was wrong yadda, yadda, yadda, and this, blah blah blah, until it was time for the testimonies. My dad's attorney started questioning Seth.

"How long had you known about Bailey's…predicament?" he asked.

"Since she told me, about 2 months." He stated calmly. This interrogation went on for hours. He questioned the Cullen's and it was torture.

"Miss Cullen your father is a doctor and you didn't tell him about Bailey?" he asked.

"I was worried for her safety." Nessie defended.

"No further questions." The attorney huffed.

The day seemed to stretch on for decades and I was becoming restless.

"I would like to testify." A voice from behind announced. I didn't even have to turn my head, Ben was testifying!

"Are you sure?" the judge asked.

"Yes, positive."

"Very well then. Tell us what we should know." She said with the same void expression.

"Well, I know dad has medicine that he was instructed to take everyday. After mom left he started hitting Bailey. He said it was to toughen her up. Prepare he for the real world." He began.

"How hard do you think he was hitting her?" the judge asked.

"Enough to loose circulation for hours."

"That is not true!" my dad yelled.

"Shut up!" the judge barked. "Now Benjamin please continue.

"Thanks, she wrote in a her diary about what is was like and I have it here." He said.

"Bring it here." The judge ordered. Ben did as he was told and brought my dairy up. The judge flipped through the pages before saying, "The writing is barley legible."

"I was crying when I was writing." I said fighting back tears.

"I can tell." She answered. She passed the dairy around to the jurors and mumbles were heard. "The jury will now go into deliberation. And then we will see if the defendant is **guilty." The jurors went to the deliberation room and we waited.**

* * *

**So, what did you think? If it was boring, sorry. Let me know in a review! This week lets try for 4 or 5 reviews**


	18. Chapter 18 unwinding

**Yeah, I know I asked for, four or five reviews, but since I only have three very loyal followers, you guys get this chapter early.**

**BPOV**

* * *

The jury descended to their deliberation area and we were to wait in that tiny courthouse. It was getting to be unbearable. It had been an hour since the jurors had left! "Carlisle what time is it?" Nessie asked groggily.

"It is 5:45." He said absently. I was beginning to wonder if the jurors just picked up and left, it was taking forever. So I decided to take out my iPod and listen.

"Want an earbud?" I ask Seth.

"Sure." I scrolled through the songs until I found one that I liked.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
She's got __money__ from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't * scared of him.__Keller__ and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me

"Do, I even want to know why you like that song?" Seth chuckled.

"Just one of those songs." I smile back. Just then I spotted a juror emerge. I thought it was going to be good news but, "The jury is requesting more time." The judge announced. Oh, joy! Benjamin is going to be leaving with Bailey's grandmother so she will be staying with you, I presume?" it took me a minute to realize that she was speaking to Carlisle.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled. Thankfully Alice saw that we would need to stay here so she booked a hotel. It was 8:00 before we reached the hotel and we had separate rooms for the guys and girls.

_Everyone is in their rooms._

"I think we should play truth or dare!" Alice announced once everybody was in their pajamas.

"Totally!" Nessie and I giggled.

"Wait!" Nessie said. "Whose rules? Wolves or Vampires or what?" she asked.

"Um, lets make our own rules!" Rose suggested.

"Cool." We all agreed.

"Since Nessie was the one who thought of the rule change she goes first!" Alice grinned.

"Ok, Pixie, dare." Nessie smirked. Nessie had always done dare.

"Ok, I dare you to run down the hall in your bra and underwear and yell "Spring Break"!" Alice smirked. Nessie had pure astonishment on her face. It was priceless!

"Ok, be back in a flash!" Nessie challenged. Just as she said she was in her undergarments-, which in all respect looked like her bathing suit, was standing with a "ready?" look on her face. Alice tossed her a robe so she could walk down the hall without stares.

"Ready?" Alice asked bouncing up and down.

"Yeah!" Nessie smiled. Sliding out of the robe. She took a deep breath and started running down the hall shouting "Spring break!!!!!" The boys opened p their door and- from what I saw- a Varity of different expressions! I especially loved Edward's reaction to Jacob's face!

"Woah, Nessie!" I heard Jacob holler then not a moment off beat Edward's hand snacked the back of Jacob's head. She made to the end of the hall and ran back at what she really could do without holding back.

"Ha." Nessie in a singsong voice. We returned back to the room and it was Nessie's turn to dare somebody. "Ok, Alice" she said with a devilish grin.

"Dare." She challenged.

"I dare you to let us give you a make over!" she was laughing so hard I thought she might get sick!

"No, way!" she pouted.

"Ok, Rose what should the punishment be for not doing a dare?" She asked.

"I say she has to hug the next guy she sees!" Rose giggled.

"Awesome!" Nessie and I laughed.

"Fine!" Alice huffed. She stormed out of the room and we followed her. The only guy that was in the hallway was a sixty something looking old man! She stalked over to him and gave him a decent looking hug! Before the old guy turned around Alice was back in the room! "Ok, Bailey, your turn!" Alice smiled.

"Ok, Rose. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go down to the kitchen and complain that your food was cold when you got it. Then just leave." I grinned.

"Ok. And you can come with me to make sure that I did it!" she smirked.

"Ok." She did just as I sared and it was so funny.

"I'm telling you! My food was cold!" Rose shouted.

"But you didn't make a call." The chef insisted.

"My food was cold! God! I'm don't need this!" and then she left.

"That was so funny!" I laughed.

"Awww, it was nothing." She said sarcastically. I knew that it was my turn for a dare. "Ok, Bailey, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare." I said unsure of myself.

"Ok, you have to prank call Edward and act like one of the girls from our school crushing on him!" Dear god…

I called the hotel phone just to be safe!

"Ok…" I say picking up my phone. Ring…ring…

"Hello?" Edward answered with confusion.

"Ohmigod! I actually got Edward Cullen's number right!" I false-squeal.

"Um, not to sound rude but who are you?" he asked getting more confused. Nessie had said that Angela Webber had had a crush on him.

"Angela Webbers sister!" he mumbled something but I couldn't understand. "O.M.G.! She never tells anybody about me! Oh, well bye!" I turn to Nessie whose face was bright red from stifled laughter.

"Wow, that was amazing!" she bursted out with laughter. This lasted almost all night…

This was a good way to release some of the day's stress!

* * *

**Ok, so review. I know the chapter is well, random but Bailey needed some stress relief!**

**NessieCullen! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Now it's the boys' turn to unwind! For future chapters: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

**Edward's POV!!! (New 4 me!)**

I was desperately hoping that the Mutt- Seth-would shut up! Mentally of course so Emmett had the bright idea of truth or dare!

SPOV

Truth or dare? Awesome!!!!!!!!!!! I called first so this was going to be awesome! "Ok, Emmett, truth or dare?" I ask rhetorically.

"Dare." He challenged.

"Ok, I dare you to go up to the first person you see in the hallway and instead of saying "I see dead people" say, "I see Druggies" but say the full quote." I told him

"Clever." He smirked, he walked out to the hall and the only person there was an old man! Emmett tapped the guy on the shoulder and recited…

"I see Druggies." Pause. "Walking around like clean people. They are hard to miss. They only take what they want to take. They don't know their druggies. I see them everywhere!" Oh my god! That was sooooooooo funny! He was so believable!

"Ok. Eddie." Emmett chuckled. "Truth or dare?" I've played truth or dare with these people and know that despite having utter embarrassment they never turn down a dare! This could get interesting…

"Dare, dearest brother." He shot back.

"Ok, you have to go up to the next person you see and say "IM NOT A schizo" !!!!!" he seemed pleased with himself.

"Emmett I think you're a bigger retard than before!" Edward scowled.

"So you're not doing it?" Emmett asked. It was uncharacteristic of Edward to refuse a dare; but medically speaking he would be a schizo!

"Of course I'm doing it!" Edward shouted! A twisted smile played across Emmett's face….** (Odd thoughts)**

Edward reluctantly trudged down to the bottom floor and put on quiet a show! Edward just sat there scowling at us..

"Sir is there something the matter?" some guy asked.

"Shhhhhhhhh! You're interrupting them!" Edward barked. Wow. I didn't think Edward could do this!

"Intrrupting, who?" the man asked looking sideways.

"_Them!_" Edward shouted. This guy was so slow! "God, just because I'm schizophrenic doesn't mean you have the right to interrupt the voices!" he barked. Then, with that he walked over to us and gave us a devilish grin! "Ok, Jazz, truth or dare?" Edward asked once we were back in our room.

"What the heck truth." He said clearly skeptical on what his dare would be.

"Ok, is it true you pourpously maxed out Alice's credit cards so you would get to go shopping?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she was going insane and I knew that if I declined she would just drag Nessie." He smirked. "Ok, Jacob truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to prank call Nessie's cell and act like Max Newton!" who the hck is Max Newton! (**Read Hidden Talent 2 know who max is)**

"Ok," Jacob grinned. He picked up his old phone and dialed Nessie's number. Pause. "Hey, Mikey, I reached that Nessie girl!" Jake said in a tone that must have resembled that Max person. Pause. "Mike was wondering if you were available?" Pause. "No, ok." He grinned. Ok, Seth."

"Dare."

"Ok, go down to the kitchen and say that "Isee dead people." The whole thing!" Good grief!

"Ok." I shrugged. Everybody walked down to the kitchen and tapped the first guy I saw.

"What?" he said rudely.

"I see dead people." Crooked look. The people behind me!!!!! "Walking around like regular people. They don't see each other. They only see what they want to see. They don't know their dead." He was looking at me as if I told him that MJ wasn't really dead! "I see them everywhere!" and then I just walked away! Ha! I scarred him for the night!

**Seth had to unwind 2!**

**This will be the last chapter that I'm pushing reviews. So review if you want.**


	20. Chapter 20 Verdict is

**Verdict is…I don't own Twilight! You thought I was gonna spoil it! :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

Today was going to be the verdict! I was so nervous I thought that I might pass out. I rode in Seth drove Ness, Jake, and I again but the mood seemed tense. Why wouldn't it be? Seth let Jake and Nessie out by the door and I stayed while he got a parking spot. "Breath, Bail." Seth reminded me. I let out a slow exhale.

"Thanks Seth." We hopped out of his-Leah's really- car. The courtroom had an eerie feel to it. The judge was not here so I decided to pull out my iPod. I gave one to Seth and scrolled until I just picked one at random.

_I was doing just fine_

_'Til you messed with my mind_

_Why'd you have to be so perfect?_

_Now you're stuck in my head_

_I'm losing sleep over it_

_I don't know how to be objective_

_Having trouble staying focused _

_Can't pretend that I don't notice_

_How you make me feel inside_

_I get so distracted_

_When you come around_

_My heads in the clouds_

_I can't seem to concentrate at all_

_Don't you know that I get so distracted_

_When I see your face_

_Get caught in a daze_

_Sometimes I don't know what to do_

_I get so distracted by you_

_By you_

_That's right_

_Wonder if you're aware_

_I really don't mean to stare_

_But you know I just can't help it_

_I try to stay in control_

_Yes I do but I don't _

_I guess I must be losing it_

_Having trouble staying focused_

_Can't pretend that I don't notice_

_How you drive me out of my mind_

_I get so distracted_

_When you come around_

_My heads in the clouds_

_I can't seem to concentrate at all_

_Don't you know that I get so distracted_

_When I see your face_

_Get caught in a daze_

_Sometimes I don't know what to do_

_I get so distracted by you_

_What have you done to me?_

_I'm not the one I used to be_

_You've got me all confused_

_Maybe that's just what you meant to do_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Having trouble staying focused _

_Caught up in the undertow_

_I'm thinking bout you all of the time_

_I get so distracted_

_When you come around_

_My heads in the clouds_

_I can't seem to concentrate at all_

_Don't you know that I get so distracted_

_When I see your face_

_Get caught in a daze_

_Sometimes I don't know what to do_

_I get so distracted by you_

Crap! I thought to myself. It had to be that song! Oh, well. We had to get sworn in and it just more excruciating.

"All rise." The bailiff ordered. The judge entered the room and waited for the jury. Thankfully we had a cool judge she could feel the tension so to break it she asked if anyone was a singer. Before I could say that Seth was Jacob told the judge Nessie could sing.

"Is that true?" the judge asked.

"It is." Nessie said sounding…scared?

"Why don't you sing us a song?" the judge asked.

"Um ok. Seth, could you duet with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Is it that song "I run to you"?? He asked

"Yeah."

"Ok." Seth went to the car and retrieved his guitar and started playing.

[Seth]

_I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
but I run too late  
_

_[Nessie]  
I run my life  
or is it running me?  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
or too slow it seems  
_

_[Both]  
[Bridge]  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you  
_

_[Both]  
[Chorus]  
This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby_

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through

[Bridge]  
Our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

[Chorus]  
This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

Oh oh, oh I run to you

[Chorus]  
This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you, I run to you  
Yeah

Oh oh, oh I run to you  
I'll run to you girl  
Oh Oh

I always run to you  
Run to you  
Run to

"You two make quiet the pair." The judge smiled.

"Thanks." They smiled. The jurors slowly started to emerge. As well as Mrs. Anne and Ben. My dad was the last to enter for reasons I don't know.

They got seated and we stared at them as if we could read their minds. "How does the jury find the Defendant?" the judge asked with a glint in her eyes. She wanted the answer that I wanted!

"On the count of battery against a minor, guilty. One count of child endangerment, guilty. And endangerment of himself and others, guilty." I won the case! I won!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My dad tried to protest but failed! Custody wise Ben had to go to my grandmother until I was eighteen. Although I knew I could see him everyday! For me-custody wise- the Cullen's have legal custody. That nigh Seth and I went to the place where I told him about what happened.

"I can't believe we won." I smile as I snuggle into Seth's side. He slipped his arm around my waist as if saying, "I can believe it". The silence stretched on for a while until Seth broke the silence.

"Bail?" I tilted my head up to see that Seth's face was only inches from mine. I closed the tiny space and we exploded. **(No lemon!)** I opened my mouth under the pressure of his mouth. He took that moment to slip his tongue in my mouth. We finally parted with our chests rising and falling heavily.

"Wow."

"Yeah." It was getting late so we decided to camp out again.

* * *

**So the story is almost over! :( Not to worry I will do more BaileyxSeth fluff, but for now the story is almost done maybe a chapter and then the epilogue! Go check out my poll then go to dancingwiththecullens18's profile and read her story Like a Shadow, Always There! awesome story!!!!!!gogo!**


	21. Chapter 21 the end

**Please don't hate me but sadly this is the end…for now! I am working on a squeal! **

**I don't own Twilight**

_Three years later_ **(Bailey is now 19 and Seth is 20)**

* * *

It had been three years since the court issue happened. I was shocked at how vividly I remember all the events. The events I remember most vividly are the ones with Seth. Today was a big day for both Nessie and I we were moving out of the Cullen's and were moving into a two-bedroom apartment with Jacob and Seth.

"Be safe!" Esme and Bella call. Well at least I had somebody who cared for a little while.

"Ready, ladies?" Jacob asked as we made or way to his car. Leah got tired of Seth _always _borrowing the car. So he was car-less.

"Yeah. " we both smiled. We were going to the local state collage in LaPush. We- yeah everybody- decided that it would be easier to all go to the same collage instead of being separated. Nessie was majoring in Fine Arts and Literature. She decided if her singing career didn't take off-which we all knew was going to happen- she could send in her many stories that she has written and that would make her well known. Jacob was majoring in computer services. Seth was majoring in human rights-how sweet, huh? And I, I was majoring in dance and journalism.

"So Nessie," Seth began, "How in the world are you going to major in Fine Arts and Lit?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, I'm trading off in semesters. Lit then Fine Arts." She said as a matter of factly.

"Smart, but aren't you going to miss a lot of the stuff you missed on the off semesters" Seth asked.

"I'm enrolled here for the next six years. I figure if I take on year and alternate I'll do the same for the remaining years. Take Lit one year and Arts the next." Nessie said with a smirk.

"And when did you figure all this out?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"My junior year." She smiled.

Then Jacob pulled into Wash U **(Not the medical Wash U the Wash U state)** and little did I know the adventures it would hold…

* * *

**This is the end! Don't worry there is a squeal in the works!**


End file.
